Hans Fuhler
, | age = 18 | gender = Male | height = 178 cm (5'10") | weight = 64 kg (140 lbs) | hair color = Dark brown | eye color = Mauve (pale purple) | unique trait = hands | sign = | bloodtype = B- | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Medical Student | partner = Jacques Cavendish | base of operations = | education = Central University (attending) | marital status = Single | goal = | family = Peter Fuhler (father, deceased) Katarina Fuhler (mother, deceased) Lanzo Fuhler (older brother, presumed deceased) Sophia Fuhler (younger sister, deceased) | status = Alive (active) | skill = Fencing | weapons = | alchemy = Medical Alchemy }} '''Hans Fuhler' (ハンス フラー, Hansu Furā) is an amateur from and the only surviving member of the Fuhler family, who were killed by Drachman nationalists two years ago. Having attempted during the massacre which claimed his sister's life, Hans witnessed the before losing both of his hands as a toll to the Gate. He is currently studying medicine at under a scholarship provided by Kerr Adams, who was a close friend of his father’s. Originally, Hans had sworn never to use alchemy again due to the guilt he felt over his sister’s death. However, when Meisner Bosch encourages him to pursue his dream, Hans decides to study in order to become a and gain access to valuable research material in medical alchemy. Appearance Hans is a tall, slender young man who stands at about 5’10” (178 cm), weighing approximately 140 lbs (64 kg). His slight build is accentuated by his thin, straight torso and long legs, although he possesses a certain wiry strength due to his habitual practice in fencing. His natural agility is reflected in the confident, elegant way in which he carries himself, and he moves with graceful efficiency. He has medium-length dark brown hair which is often mussed and messy after his long sessions of laborious study, and his complexion is pale. He has a long face with an elegant jaw that ends in a sharp chin, a refined nose and eyebrows, and thick, pale lips. One of his most distinguishing features are his pale purple eyes, a trait inherited from his Drachman mother and shared by his siblings. Hans' current attire consists of a collared white shirt, which he wears with a cravat, necktie or scarf, a simple vest, basic black trousers, and a dark colored jacket. Considering his family’s social status his clothes are of high quality and well-made, tailored to fit him perfectly, although this is not readily apparent as he has chosen to restrict himself to an austere or minimalist style in order to blend in with his peers. He is missing both of his hands, and as a result uses automail hands provided by Kerr Adam's company. Personality Relationships *'Sophia Fuhler:' *'Lanzo Fuhler:' *'Kerr Fuhler:' *'Jacques Cavendish:' History Equipment Abilities Plot Quotes Trivia *Hans is known to possess a distinct hatred for garlic, as he cannot stand the taste or scent of it. Category:Character Category:Human Category:Male Category:Heart of Sin